Caçador de Dragões  Capítulo 02  Libura
by NeoMoonGhost
Summary: Segundo capítulo da série "Caçador de Dragões" com a apresentação de Libura. Uma das criaturas mais irritantes que eu conheço.


Algumas horas mais tarde e longe do castelo, em meio a um bosque, o jovem caçador se encontrava sentado numa pedra e olhando um mapa aparentemente muito confuso, repleto de símbolos mágicos e outras marcações em caracteres confusos.

- Que perda de tempo – dizia ele consigo mesmo. – Três meses de viagem para isso... Definitivamente... Eu devia ter seguido para o norte.

- Pare de reclamar. – disse a mesma voz estranha da hora do combate. Como da ultima vez, parecendo vir de algum lugar próximo a Mun. – Estamos sendo observados.

- Eu já sei, já percebi faz um tempo.

- Não é forte... – continuou a falar a voz. - E é apenas um... Atrás dos arbustos.

- Não se meta em meus assuntos. – respondeu o caçador.

Com um movimento extremamente rápido Mun desapareceu de onde estava sentado.

- Para onde ele foi? – exclamou em voz baixa o expectador consigo mesmo, muito surpreso ao perceber que sem mais nem menos seu alvo simplesmente havia sumido de seu campo de visão.

- Bem aqui. – disse o caçador que já se encontrava atrás do observador e o erguia pela roupa. – Quem é você e o que quer?

- Me largue seu maldito! Tire suas mãos de mim!

Respondendo a isto, Mun atirou o recém encontrado espião no chão. Ele se chocou fazendo um baque duro e se manteve ali expressando alguma dor, tanto em palavras quanto no rosto.

Tratava-se de uma criança, suja e em trapos, cheirando quase tão mal quanto um porco... Só que pior. Não devia ter mais que 12 anos de idade e parecia um tanto mal educado.

O caçador cruzou seus braços, ainda parado diante da criança que continuava debruçada no chão.

- Então, gnomo, quem é você?

- Eu não sou gnomo. – disse a criança enquanto começava a se levantar.

- Isso não importa. Responda a pergunta.

Mun firmou um dos pés nas costas do moleque fazendo com que ele novamente fosse de encontro ao chão e o manteve ali. Alguns segundos se passaram em silêncio enquanto a criança se debatia e obviamente pensava no que deveria fazer.

- Pois bem... – disse o caçador. – Se não vai me dizer, vou simplesmente te matar e pronto.

- Não! Espere! Está bem, eu falo! – respondeu em berros o moleque. – Meu nome é Libura!

- Nome de gnomo, mas fede como um porco...

- Eu não sou gnomo!

- Então é porco! Por que estava me espionando, porco?

- Por que... Por que...

- Bem, isto não vai fazer diferença depois que você morrer...

- Espere! Não, não... Eu digo... Mas tire seu maldito pé das minhas costas para que eu possa contar direito.

- Esta vai ter que ser uma ótima história pra salvar sua vida, porconomo.

O caçador tirou o pé das costas da criança e se afastou um pouco. Libura se levantou e ajeitou a roupa suja com um ar de desgosto estampado no rosto.

- Meu nome é Libura Hayui, mago Elemental de 5° nível, descendente direto do clã Hayui. Estou numa jornada de fortalecimento e vingança. Eu vim matar o dragão que você derrotou... Em nome da minha família...

O garoto, que havia desviado seu olhar para o chão enquanto perdia-se nos pensamentos que tentava explicar, voltou novamente sua atenção para o caçador e notou que este se encontrava completamente distraído.

- Aew... Ow... Você tá me ouvindo?

- Não... – respondeu o caçador. – Não dou a mínima pra quem você é. Quero saber por que estava me espionando.

- Maldito... Por que você não o matou?

- Como é? – replicou Mun, sem entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

- Por que você não matou o dragão? Era por isto que eu estava te espionando! Por que eu queria saber... Por que você não o matou?

Os dois se encararam em silêncio por alguns segundos. O garoto obviamente estava irritado. Sua frustração e raiva transpareciam na expressão de seu rosto e seus olhos que quase transbordavam em lágrimas.

- Não é da sua conta... – acabou respondendo o caçador com total indiferença.

- É mais do que da minha conta! O dragão que vo...

- Aaah... Cala a boca. – interrompeu o caçador. – Eu não tenho nada a ver com sua historia, moleque. E nem quero saber qual é. Sejam lá quais forem suas razões pra odiar aquele dragão o problema é seu. Agora some daqui antes que eu te mate.

Mun deu as costas, pegou novamente seu mapa e já ia começar a andar quando uma lamina de gelo cruzou o ar fazendo um pequeno corte em seu rosto.

- Olha, gnomo, eu não tenho nada contra você... – disse o caçador com calma enquanto lentamente voltava-se para o garoto. – Mas não estou num bom dia hoje, então faça um favor a si mesmo e não me deixe ainda mais irritado.

Quando finalmente terminou de se virar Mun deparou-se com inúmeras farpas de gelo, afiadas como lanças, circundando o ar ao redor do garoto.

- Desgraçado... Não me subestime. Eu vou te ensinar a me respeitar. – disse Libura.

- Pf... Qual é... – respondeu o caçador, quase rindo. – Está bem, então... Se é assim que você quer, caí dentro, gnomo. Eu vou te ensinar qual é o seu lugar.

Com um movimento das mãos o garoto fez com que todas as lanças fossem arremessadas de uma só vez como uma rajada de metralhadora, diretamente contra Mun que se esquivou sem muita dificuldade apenas saltando e rolando varias vezes para os lados.

Ao mesmo tempo em que isto acontecia, movendo a mão esquerda como se desenhasse algo no ar e sem parar de atirar as laminas de gelo, Libura criou uma grande esfera de raios elétricos.

- Quero ver você escapar disto. – disse o garoto antes de arremessar a esfera.

A bola elétrica moveu-se pelo ar com extrema velocidade indo em direção ao alvo e explodindo ao alcançá-lo.

Por um momento uma grande área da floresta foi iluminada pelos diversos e poderosos relâmpagos que surgiram em meio à tempestuosa explosão. Árvores foram destruídas e outras estavam em chamas.

O golpe parecia ter varrido a existência do caçador, mas ainda assim o garoto se preparou fazendo outra esfera de raios aparecer enquanto procurava por seu adversário. Sua busca, no entanto, não durou mais que alguns segundos.

- Bang! – disse o caçador ao atingir o garoto pelas costas.

"Muito rápido"... Foi a ultima coisa que Libura conseguiu pensar antes de cair desmaiado, metendo sua cara numa poça de lama.

- Que triste... Não deu nem pro cheiro... – disse Mun enquanto via o moleque ir de encontro ao solo.


End file.
